


Sleepy Bois Inc. Family Moments

by ShinyEyedCrow



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Adoption, Comfort, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Arguments, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), just some sbi family moments, no pain here this is what i write when i need a break from heart wrenching angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyEyedCrow/pseuds/ShinyEyedCrow
Summary: This is what I write in between With Dawn Comes Mourning because even I need a break from the angst.Simple, short family moments starring the sbi cast
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 27





	Sleepy Bois Inc. Family Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this and! you *don't* cry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's better than the rest i guess middle child hate/ appreciation

"Okay boys I'm going to town now, I'll be back around dusk. Don't go too far into the forest, don't talk to strangers, 'n no stabbing each other, you hear me?" Phil stops for a moment to rifle through his bag to see if he had forgotten anything. Satisfied that he was fully prepared, he tacks on, "Oh, and Wilbur you're in charge of watching Tommy. Don't let him die and don't kill him."

At that the young boy looks up from the paper he had been writing on, expression stricken, "Why me? I always have to watch him! Make Techno do it, you never make him do it!"

Techno sits on the other side of the table, flipping through the pages of a book with a bored expression, "Because whenever I try to watch him, he bites me."

Phil sighs, this conversation had been discussed before, "Tommy likes you, Wil. He listens to you."

"So?" Wilbur gestures exasperatedly and raises his voice, "Techno can handle it! And needs to learn to not bite him anyway!"

"Wil, Wil, quiet down or you'll wake Tommy."

"This is stupidly unfair, Phil."

"So you've said, Wilbur, but that doesn't change that you're in charge of looking out for him," Phil walks over to ruffle each boy’s hair, and Techno gives him an annoyed glance while brushing out the mused strains with his hand. He looks down at Wilbur’s brown curls and quietly asks, “You will do it, Wil, won’t ya?”

After a moment of silence, Wilbur finally grumbles, “Yeah, I guess.” “You guess?” “I will.”

“Thank you, Wil,” he claps a hand down on Wilbur’s shoulder, “Okay, now I’m off. Bye guys, remember what I said,” Phil waves at them and goes to duck his head into Tommy’s room where he’s curled up on his bed, snoring. He smiles at the sight and heads out of the house, towards the nearby village.

\------

Before he even opens the door Phil can hear the yelling.

“ _ Technoblade! _ ” Tommy draws out the vowels in a whine.

Pushing past the door and into the den, Phil can now see the scene. Techno is holding his old wooden sword in his hand, high above his head with Tommy jumping to reach it. The eldest sibling has a smug grin plastered across his face.

“C’mon, Tommy, you can use it if you can reach it.”

“That isn’t fair!”

  
  
“Nothing’s fair in war, Tommy!”

Phil doesn’t see Wilbur anywhere in the room and a flash of irritation hits him, he had _told_ Wilbur to watch Tommy. He chooses to ignore the two fighting brothers to unload his goods from the village, tucking away rice and flour in the cupboards. Once everything is put away, he sighs and returns to the chaos in the den.

This time, Wilbur is there on the couch, laughing at Tommy who had since resigned on trying to jump to get the sword and was now kicking Techno’s shins. Judging by the way Techno was still laughing, he wasn't doing much damage.  


“Oh,” Wilbur gasps between a laugh, “hello, Phil.”

Instantly, Tommy and Techno snap their gazes to their dad. Tommy stops kicking Techno (for the moment) and the later slightly lowers the sword which was still high up. 

“Hey,” Phil raises an eyebrow, “Techno what have I said about bullyin’ Tommy?”

“‘S’not  _ bullyin’ _ , we were just having fun.” That earns him a seething glare from Tommy.  


Wilbur scoffs and raises a hand to hide his smile.

“No?” Phil makes his over to Technoblade and takes the sword from him, “Looks like bullyin’ to me, mate.”

“Phil!” Tommy tugs on his coat, “Ground him, Phil! He was being mean to me.”

He ruffles Tommy’s hair, a small smile playing on his lips. “Nah, I don’t think I’ll ground ‘im,” he gives Technoblade a pointed look, “but if he does it again I might.”

Techno turns his gaze to the ground, “Right.”

“What? You’re not going to ground him?” Frustration festers in the young boy’s eyes.

Off to the side, Wilbur has stopped trying to contain his giggles.

“No, Tommy.” 

“Well can I play with the sword now?” Tommy tries to cut a bargain, but Phil glances out the window to see a setting sun.

“In the morning, it’s almost your bedtime.”

The blond scrunches his nose, “But I’m not even tired!”

He sighs, “You’re still going to bed soon. Besides, it’s too dark to play outside.” Phil tries to keep his patience, but it had been a long day and Tommy really knew how to test him.

Wilbur must have heard the strain and tiredness in his father’s voice because he says, “C’mon Tommy, I’ll read you a bedtime story,” he hops up from the couch and beckons for his younger brother to follow him. 

Tommy perks up at that and watches Wilbur disappear into the hallway, not following for a moment to send another glare Techno’s way and to hug his dad good night (albeit with a few grumbles about how early his bedtime was).

Once Tommy is gone, Techno speaks up from behind Phil, “He really is the best with Tommy.”

Phil has to agree, a fond smile tugging at his lips.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a tumblr, tbh I've had it for a bit but it's my personal one. It's blueygluey-eyes, don't look up ShinyEyedCrow on tumblr, you get some bird acc 
> 
> also. i have no experience parenting. i have no experience having a sibling. is this what it's like? i have no clue

**Author's Note:**

> These are gonna be something I do in my free time, so infrequent uploads and short chapters (this one was extra short, sorry) are what's gonna be here. 
> 
> This was just something I thought up of and rushed to type it into discord to my friends lol so it's pretty rough and unedited but i hope you enjoyed


End file.
